Which Do I Really Love?
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: It was Defense Against the Dark Arts, the day where all students are taught how to produce a Patronus Charm. But what happens when Lily sees not only a stag to match her doe, but another doe that is almost a perfect copy. Who will Lily choose? Snape or Potter?


No, no, no, she already was confused enough without this new little detail. I was no secret that James Potter liked her. That had been known for years now. I was just these past couple of months that she was actually able to look past her previous perception of him to see how sweet and caring he was. She had basically been force to see him like this but while she was at first not too keen on spending time with him she found herself enjoying the time they spent together. Worse still she felt lonely when they weren't together.

But never did she expect Snape to have feelings for her. Okay, it's true that they use to be inseparable despite everyone's best efforts. But she hadn't thought about him as a friend in a long time. He had spent most of the year trying to talk to her, but she had wanted nothing to do with him. Now she wished she had stopped to listen to him, only in hopes that if she knew what he had wanted to say would help her figure out her next move.

Maybe we should back up just a little. Lily Evans was just in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This was always one of the more interesting classes, not always as fun; actually it could get quite depressing but always interesting. Lily is head girl and in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Today's class was meant to work on the Patronus charm. The charm acts as almost a protector against evil, produced by a happy memory or thought. They had spent most of class going over the theory of the spell, by the time the professor was finished explaining students were literally bouncing out of their chairs in anticipation.

Lily was sitting in the back with a few friends and normally we would now go into a long explanation of all her friends but honestly, and I mean this in the nicest possible way, in light of things it really doesn't matter.

All class Lily and James had been having a silent conversation when finally they actually got to try their luck with the new spell. Lily held off from trying immediately. She observed her classmates to see their progress which wasn't much.

Memory after memory passed through Lily's head while she tried to figure out just which one would be most effective. Oddly enough she kept coming back to memories of her and James, talking, laughing, even, strangely enough, fighting.

She decided to take a stab in the dark and use one of those memories. She murmured the incantation "expecto patronum" and immediately a beautiful doe emerged from the tip of her wand. It was a rather large partronus but as she looked around the room she found that hers wasn't the only one.

Besides her partonus were a stag and another doe. She searched the room to find the owners of the two beautiful beasts. First she found James studying the stag standing next to her doe. When he looked up to make eye contact with her he gave her a small shy but knowing smile. He obviously hadn't seen the other doe patronus.

Lily continued to look around the room until she found her answer to who the second patronus belonged to. Severus Snape was standing in the back of the classroom looking dumbstruck. He looked up to catch Lily's stare and his eyes went from astonishment to hatred in seconds as he too noticed the stag.

Lily chance one last look back at James' confused expression and ran. She gathered her books and bag and left, running through the back door in the classroom, hoping that no one would notice. She heard the faint sounds of someone leaving the class after her and run in the direction of her footsteps but she didn't stop to even register who it was.

She took every passage way she ran past until she found a corner of the castle that no one ever seemed to pass, especially in the middle of the day. Sure by the time dusk approached this spot would be filled with couples but for now she didn't care she just needed to think.

So here we are.

Lily had been feeling a connection to James for a while now. He was smart and sweet. He wasn't what she thought he was, she thought that she might have fallen for him. Lily would be lying if she said that she was happy that their patronuses matched. But what about Snape? His patronus was an exact match. Did that mean that they were an exact match?

Lily didn't want someone just like her. She wanted someone who was different and who argued and challenged her, someone who made her want to tear her hair out and scream. But at the end of the day they could set that aside and just love each other. In her heart, she knew that Severus couldn't offer her that. He would do anything for her but he would always be trying to make her comfortable and only wanted to please her. She didn't want that.

James on the other hand, he'd already proven that he isn't afraid to argue with her. He had also proven that he loved her. She didn't need him to tell her, she could see it in his eyes, feel it when they had kissed.

"Lily?" A voice spoke out from behind her. She turned to see James standing in the doorway. "What happened, I know that probably shocked you and I'm sorry." He was apologizing to her? For what?

She shook her head and laughed. "Don't apologize . . . please don't."

"Then what can I do?" He asked walking forward till he was directly in front of her looking down.

She looked into his eyes, once again seeing the love that ran so deep inside him. "Kiss me." She told him. Laughing again at his confused expression, she reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down till his lips met hers.

***)(*)(**)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*I totally forgot I had even written this little one-shot. What do you think?**

**I love you all,**

**The StoryWriter**

**This is the perfect song for what I was thinking about when describing why Lily would choose James instead of Snape: The Way I Loved You – Taylor Swift**

**Anyone who looked at the review before reading this, I just have to point out the the first review saying that this didn't make any sense, "ALWAYS" that is what Snape said when refering to his love for Lily, therefore his patronus has always matched Lily's. I'm sorry for anyone this doesn't make sense to, but that really bugged me and I can't respond to a review from someone who wasn't logged onto the site. **


End file.
